


A Grave Mistake

by C_St_Reed



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: Mother is god in the eyes of their child.





	A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote really quickly. I'm not even positive how much it lines up with the canon timeline. But I just wanted drama, and sad Edward.

What was there to say? What did people, normal people, usually say in those sort of circumstances?

It was the early morning, the sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. Chicago was quite, well quite for a city anyways. Overall the silence was unexpected. Maybe that's why I felt so alone in that moment, which I had been putting off for over fifty years.

I stood in front of my mother's gravestone. My birth mother, a woman that I could only barely remember. A woman that deep down I would forever miss. Don't get me wrong I love Carlisle and Esme, everyone, even Rose. But something was still missing.

Even though she had long since been dead, I was still there, on her birthday. I thought back to one of the few memories I still had with my birth family. It wasn't a pleasant memory either.

It was my mother's birthday, 1918, a few weeks prior to being turned. It was the day I broke my mother's heart. It was the day I told her I wanted to enlist in the great war.

At that point what is now called the first world war had already been raging in Europe for four years. I knew, well at least I thought I knew how she would respond when I told her. She had made her disdain for the war abundantly clear, through debate, and instances of anger. That's what I was expecting, fighting. But nothing came. What she stunned? Had she heard me?

She just stared at me, broken. I had instantly felt remorse, even now. The expression on her face still haunts me. Her eyes still bore holes into me. That was the moment I knew I had broken her heart it was visible on her face. The fearful idea of her losing her only son tormented her. The cake which was set on the table with the candle's burning was abandoned by her as she excused herself to her room. At that moment I was stunned, but still fully intended on enlisting.

But that changed that night. It was midnight, I heard a thud, my mother had fallen. I found her at the foot of her bed, her face and neck were covered in black and blue splotches. I rang the hospital, an ambulance showed and she was taken immediately. Unfortunately so was I, having been already exposed. My the time we arrived I had already developed a cough, and was struggling to breathe.

If I could cry in my current state I would have, the memory even to that day still broke by cold un-beating heart. That was the night I lost not only my mother, but also my humanity. She was gone, and I couldn't even apologize, or tell her I loved her one last time. 

I looked down at the headstone, which was graciously paid for by Carlisle. The memento mori featured a angelic angel with it's wings spread wide. I wiped the snow away, I was still full of regrets as my finger's traced over her name. They lingered touching the stone. I placed a yellow rose on the stone. My voice broke as I spoke.

"I love you, mother," I choked on the words. "I'm sorry."

And just like that, I was gone.


End file.
